Naunj Aorama (OC)
"It is true that there are cliches, but it is better not to abuse them in your work, even maybe I am cliche, becau''se even'' talking about cliches is cliche" -''Naunj Aorama'' Naunj Aorama is a character from the Bizarre No Another History 'Comic/ Wattpad Story (The Story is Currently on Spanish) . Created by Jioto576 . 'Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Gintoki Sakata Vs Naunj Aorama (OC) *Felix Chilling vs Naunji Aorama 'Possible Opponents' *Yu Narukami (Persona 4) *Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Shota Aizawa (My Hero Academia) *Deadpool (Marvel) *Yamcha (Dragon Ball) *Kenshiro (Fist Of The North Star) *Gwenpool (Marve''l) *Monkey D. Luffy (''One Piece) *Sans (Undertale) *Red (Pokemon) *Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) *Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) 'Story' (It's gonna have a remake soon) 'Abilities' *'Ora !:' Basically a series of multiple hits at high speed. *'Sexy Ora:' A variation of the previous attack, but this is based on the momentary excitement of the opponent. (Yeah Idk why this is a thing) *'Maleability:' The CF body is completely moldable like a plasticine. But this, above all, is his hand, a full body molding would be something that could force CF a lot. Among what has been transformed his hand would be a chair, vulcanizer, scissors and etc. *'Mega Claw:' The hand of CF extends to a giant size. The mega claw reached the size of an entire town (Summon Space) in Volume 4. *'Nope:' This is a method of defense that consists in nullyfing an attack. But this will depend on the speed that CF reacts. (Note: Denying i't does not '''automatically say that attacks with a larger destructive power cannot harm him. The attack has its limitations such as ''Psychic attacks and Beyond Planetary level Attacks.) *'Combo:' Naunj and CF attack at the same time to be able to stop their opponent, they usually do it at low points. *'STOP!!:' The Stop is the ability that allows Naunj to stop time for an unlimited range. But only one attack is allowed, after this time will return to normal. This attack can have negative consequences for Naunj, since he spends much of his vital and invincibility energies, this implies that CF can be weakened. *'4th wall breaking:' A skill demonstrated for the first time in volume 2. Naunj can leave his own comic, however he has no control to change it at all, only serves to distract or escape in due course but cannot go into Real World. *'Tomato Essence: '''It is basically a magic envelope that can alter the drawing style, it really has no use but to distract. *'CF Shield: Via being basically a living plasticine. CF can cover all Naunj's body as a Shield. '''Feats 'Naunj Himself' *He resisted a large series of cursed knives in the face. *Destroyed with a fist a Concrete Construction Ball of more than 40 tons. *'Survived' falling from a Large Builiding. *He Defeated a Gang of Armed criminals. *Resisted''' several bullets of an AK-47. *He calculated A'''ll the chances of success in a space flight by plane. *He also completed one of the most complex test on the world. *He was the winner of several 6-hour marathons. *He has fallen in love with more than 30 girls in his life. *He broke the fourth wall 'CF' *He was capable of lift a boat of the same size of the titanic *He has also sent many quite resistant characters to fly several meters with his Claw. *He resisted a punch from Vare at maximum power when they were training, the punch destroyed the atmosphere (Something normal on Vare) *His punches pulverized an armored barrier of malignant energy and steel at the end of the series. *Defeated a giant '''army with his Mega Claw. *^He also destroyed a big portion of a Forest with it. *He '''reacted to a laser beam of Dio Brandon. (This is FTL feat considering had some distance) 'Naunj's Flaws' *Naunj is still human and is exposed to all kinds of diseases, poison etc. *If Naunj is hit, CF also takes the damage. *His view is somewhat limited 'CF'S Flaws' *''May'' be damaged by normal people unlike Jojo stands. *''His fucking attitude.'' *He I's not very' intelligent and tends to Disobey Naunj. 'Some Draws' You can also Add your own Fanart (I'll Thank it a Lot!) Naunj.jpg CF el loquillo.jpg|CF NaunjEdit.jpg|Random Edit I made NaunjRemaster.jpg|Second Version On Paint NaunjDraw.png|Not very proud of this one Lmao cropnaunj.jpg CF Rediseño.png|CF Redesign Be.PNG|Random Favorite Part of the Comic NaunjFinalVersionIGuess.png|Yall Ready? NaunjVersionMIL.png|Most Recent Render 'Mary Sue Test' "High or very high chance that your character is Mary Sue. Range of risk to be in." Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Combatants based on parodies Category:Comic Book Characters